Ailes
by Light Hane
Summary: Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, deux grandes figures de la société magique d'après Guerre donnent une interview pour leurs fans. Comment ceux-ci réussiront à lâcher une bombe, avec plus de talent que leurs pères ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous/toutes ! **

**SARAH LONDUBAT- ROGUE et moi-même vous présentons notre co-écriture : « Ailes » ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Les premiers chapitres sont volontairement très brefs.**

**Cette histoire est basée sur le monde fantastique de la génialissime Mme Rowling que nous aimons et respectons. Je lui dois énormément. **

**Les relations entre les personnages sont des relations homosexuelles, vous êtes prévenus. **

_Résumé :__ Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, deux grandes figures de la société magique d'après Guerre donnent une interview pour leurs fans. Comment ceux-ci réussiront à lâcher une bombe, avec plus de talent que leurs pères ?_

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

**LIGHT HANE. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

« Quand j'étais enfant, mon père et mon oncle nous emmenait souvent voir des matchs de Quidditch, mon frère et moi.

Oh, nous étions vraiment petits, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 6 ans, et mon oncle Ron aime encore me rappeler en riant mon air béat, quand je voyais ces _oiseaux_ qui évoluaient dans le ciel.

J'ai toujours été fasciné par le vol. Famille oblige. Mon père, après ce que les adultes appellent La Grande Guerre, s'est mis à jouer au Quidditch, d'abord pour lui, ensuite pour nous, et maintenant pour l'Angleterre.

Parlons de mes parents, tiens. Voyons… Ma mère, une femme formidable. C'est vraiment la femme dont tous les hommes rêvent. Et certaines femmes, sûrement. Après la naissance de Lily, on a eu un autre petit frère. Il est mort né, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Tout était pourtant normal. Quelque chose s'est brisé à ce moment là dans son cœur, même si elle le cache.

Mon père maintenant. Il est maintenant l'entraineur de Quidditch des Tornades de Churchill. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je crois que James ne m'a jamais pardonné d'être en quelque sorte, le « préféré ».

Mon frère ainé a tout de suite enchainé les diplômes de Poudlard et des Prépas de Médicomagie, à la plus grande joie de sa marraine, Hermione Granger. Il doit maintenant se terrer quelque part à New-York, dans une des plus grandes écoles de Médicomagie Maternelle. Inconsciemment, il doit essayer de trouver une solution pour notre petit-frère frère décédé.

Non, nous n'étions pas vraiment proches. Avec seulement 1 an d'écart, nous étions en conflit permanent, pour tout. Je ne m'attarde pas, ça n'est pas important pour moi.

Et la petite sœur, Lily. C'est le rayon de soleil de la famille. Mon père, James et moi passons notre temps à essayer d'avoir ses faveurs, ce qui fait beaucoup rire ma mère.

Enfin bref, revenons au sujet principal de cette histoire, puisqu'_**il **_m'a prié de vous la raconter.

Comme je le disais, j'ai toujours été fasciné par le vol. Quand à mes 6 ans, mon père m'a demandé ce que je voulais être plus tard, et que j'ai répondu que je voulais être un oiseau, je me souviens encore son petit sourire attendri quand il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, que j'ai d'ailleurs aussi noirs que les siens.

Ils ont enfin commencé à me prendre au sérieux quand j'ai eu 16 ans…

Vous allez comprendre, je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça. Enfin, pour cela, il faut remonter aux origines. »


	2. Premier vol

_**Premier vol : La naissance d'un Oiseau, raconté par Albus Severus Potter.**_

_Dans une pièce chaleureuse d'un bâtiment au cœur de Londres, trois jeunes personnes étaient confortablement installées dans des canapés. Deux hommes, grands et beaux, ainsi qu'une jeune femme blonde qui prenait des notes. _

« La première fois que j'ai volé, je ne faisais même pas encore parti des élèves de Poudlard. Je me souviens que ma famille était partie sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais que j'avais pourtant tenu à rester. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, j'étais assez solitaire, à cette époque.

J'avais forcé la remise à balai de mon père, et j'avais emprunté le sien. J'avais très peur de l'abimer, alors j'étais très précautionneux. Inspirant un grand coup, j'avais à peine dit « Debout ! », que le balai était déjà dans ma paume. Combien de fois avais-je vu James s'escrimer à le faire avant de réussir ? Une bonne dizaine, alors que ce n'était que ma première.

- Tu avais déjà ton talent…

- Surement. C'est inné. Bref, j'ai passé ma jambe au-dessus de la hampe sombre et brillante de l'objet, et j'ai donné un grand coup de pied. Rapidement, je me suis retrouvé haut, très haut. De là où j'étais, je pouvais tout voir. Les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, parcourus de lapins frétillants, les nids d'oiseaux à la cime des arbres les plus hauts, ces oiseaux qui me faisaient tant rêver, qui eux étaient libres de voler pour aller où bon leur semblaient, de se laisser planer entre les nuages et de fuir les mauvaises saisons. J'étais émerveillé, c'était vraiment … Magique d'être là. Toutes ces choses me firent oublier qui j'étais, dans quelle famille je vivais, etc…

Je su alors que je devais vivre pour connaitre des bonheurs comme celui-ci. Je n'étais même pas redescendu, que je pensais déjà à mon prochain vol. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit qu'un jour je serais un oiseau.

- Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous un Animagus ?

- Oh non, je n'ai jamais tenté de le faire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. En plus, je ne peux plus le devenir, je suis trop âgé.

- Tu pourrais, mais ça serait plus difficile, Al'. Même si c'est vrai que c'est plus difficile pour les adultes, de le devenir.

- Oui, puisque nous trouvons notre forme à la puberté.

- Donc, maintenant, comment vous épanouissez vous, en tant qu'oiseau ?

- Je fais du vol … De spectacle. Je ne sais pas comme qualifier ceci. Mais je donne des représentations, et tout le bataclan. C'est vraiment du spectacle, avec d'autres artistes et tout. J'aime vraiment mon métier. »

_La journaliste hocha la tête, tandis qu'Albus Severus Potter se replongeait dans ses souvenirs._


	3. Second Vol

_**Second Vol : La rencontre d'un paon et d'une alouette, raconté par Albus Severus Potter**_

« Par la suite, j'ai souvent repris le balai dans la remise, pour aller toujours plus, toujours plus haut. Mon père ne l'a jamais découvert, mais Lily m'a vu une fois. Pour acheter son silence, j'ai du promettre de l'emmener avec moi au moins une fois par semaine, mais ça ne me coutait pas du tout, c'était notre secret et ça nous a vraiment rapproché.

Quand je suis ensuite rentré à Poudlard, je n'avais qu'une peur : comment pourrais-je continuer de vivre mon rêve ? Je ne pourrais plus voler, puisque le Quidditch ne m'attirait nullement, j'aimais le vol, et non pas ce jeu, oh combien stupide !

_ Al ! Ne parle pas de mon métier comme si c'était un discours de Fudge !

_ Désolé, chéri mais ton métier _est_ vraiment stupide !

_ Al !

_ Tu permets que je continue ? C'est ton idée après tout.

_ Moui… »

« Je reprends donc. Je ne voyais – et ne vois toujours pas - l'intérêt du Quidditch, même si c'est ce que ma famille à toujours cru, moi, je voulais juste voler. Alors je volais.

Chaque nuit d'orage - j'étais sûr que personne ne me verrait, puisque je ne faisais pas parti de l'équipe de Serpentard, donc je n'avais aucun droit sur les balais- je sortais de mon dortoir, et volais au-dessus de Poudlard jusqu'à l'aube. J'ai découvert des endroits époustouflants, comme des jardins au-dessus des toits, peuplés d'animaux depuis longtemps disparus, une clairière au cœur de la Foret Interdite, habitée par des dryades, et d'autres lieux, plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Et jusqu'à la Sixième Année, personne n'a jamais rien découvert, mais c'était sans compter ce petit merdeux qu'était Scorpius Drago Malefoy.

Nous étions pourtant chez les Serpents, tous les deux, mais on ne pouvait tout simplement pas se sentir. Certains disaient que c'était à cause de nos pères, qui pourtant, ayant dépassé les préjugés, s'entendaient relativement bien, d'autres que mon côté Gryffondor se réveillait. Pour moi, ça n'était rien de tout cela. On n'avait rien à se dire, rien en commun, et surtout, pas besoin d'explications douteuses pour se haïr.

Je dis « haine », parce que c'était vrai, nous nous haïssions. Entre nous, il n'y avait que des coups, des paroles blessantes. Quand on apprenait que l'un avait des vues sur une fille, on s'arrangeait pour l'avoir. De vrais Serpentards, quoi.

Revenons-en à notre histoire. Jusqu'à peu près le milieu de cette Sixième année, je volais, sans éveiller aucun soupçon. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas le seul à aimer voler, et un jour où l'orage avait été particulièrement violent, et où j'avais été obligé de renoncer, je me fis démasquer par Scorpius… »

**FLASH-BACK**

_« Orage de merde! » _

_Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, et Albus avait été contraint de rentrer. Un balai à la main, une robe de vol dans l'autre, il sortait des vestiaires des joueurs, où il venait de prendre une douche qui l'avait bien réchauffé. Sans se départir de sa mauvaise humeur, il prit la direction du Château, avec l'intention de visiter les cuisines._

_« Je ne te le fait pas dire, Potter »_

_Le jeune homme se retourna prestement. Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, ses cheveux d'un blond que l'eau rendait plus sombres, dégoulinant devant les yeux, Scorpius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur le narguait d'un air moqueur, propre aux personnes de sa famille._

_« Tu es vraiment né pour m'embêter jusqu'au bout Malefoy._

__ En fait, oui, je pense. Embêter ta famille, surement._

__ Si ça te plait tant que ça, qui suis-je pour m'opposer et Grand Scorpius Malefoy, Premier du nom._

__ Très drôle, Potter. Je pense que tu riras moins, demain, quand j'aurais averti Mme Bibine de tes vols nocturnes._

__ Tu fais ça, et tu ne pourras même pas voir le moment où elle me graciera, puisque je t'aurais crevé tes jolis petits yeux d'abruti, Sang-Pur._

__ Sang-Pur ? C'est une insulte maintenant ?_

__ Je n'en sais rien, à toi de voir. Remarque, je devrais peut être t'éclairer, puisqu'avec ton cerveau de consanguin, je ne suis pas sûr que tu piges._

__ Quel humour ! T'as mis combien de temps pour la trouver celle-là ? T'en auras d'autre pour Bibine ?»_

_Le brun s'avança vivement vers lui, et le poussa violemment contre le mur. Scorpius riposta directement, d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac. S'ensuivit une série de coups plus violents les uns que les autres, jusqu'à l'épuisement total des deux concernés, qui sous les coups, l'eau froide de la pluie et la fatigue, s'endormirent à même le sol…_

_(Note de Sarah Londubat-Rogue : Oui, c'est tordu… Ils sont peut être narcoleptiques ?)_

_OooooooooooooooO_

_Albus poussa un gémissement de douleur et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait mal au dos, au visage et aux mains. Il se retourna en cherchant à se rendormir quand il se rendit compte que son lit était anormalement dur. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit le décor ne correspondait pas à son dortoir. Alors qu'il émergeait lentement, il entendit une respiration calme et régulière à côté de lui, et il sentait une douce chaleur accolée à son bras droit. Il s'aperçut alors avec surprise qu'un Scorpius dormait, sur la pierre froide du couloir. Sa lèvre était fendue et une ombre ornait sa pommette gauche._

_« Merlin… C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » Dit Albus à voix haute._

_C'était d'ailleurs une mauvaise –ou bonne- idée- puisque le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux, réveillé par le son de cette voix._

_« …P…Potter ? Tu fiches quoi dans mon lit, sombre crétin ? _

__ Pour ton information, nous sommes dans les couloirs qui mènent aux vestiaires de Quidditch. Je vois que te battre avec moi t'as un peu trop sonné, Malfoy._

__ Je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes critiques. Me réveiller avec ta voix est déjà bien trop pénible._

__ C'était trop tentant. On doit discuter de certaines choses je pense._

__ De quoi ? Oh, t'aurais peur que je dévoile ton secret ? Oh, ça va, moi aussi je serais en tort si je disais que je t'avais vu hors des couloirs après le couvre-feu. Je ne dirais rien, si tu me couvres, demain. __(Note de Sarah Londubat-Rogue : Non, Scorp' n'est pas préfet, il ne bénéficie pas d'avantages dû à son titre P)_

__ Pourqu… Non, oublie. Marché conclu._

__ Ok. »_

_Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement, chacun décidant de prendre un chemin différent pour rentrer dans leur salle commune. Poudlard est bien grand, après tout. Scorpius passa devant Albus, qui, imperceptiblement, inspira sa douce odeur._

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

« Vous devez être un peu surprise à cause de la dernière phrase. Ou pas du tout, puisque nous sommes là pour vous raconter cela, tous les deux –Amour ! Arrête de me chatouiller la nuque ! Si, si, arrête ! Mais boude pas ! Tu pleures ? Non, ne pleure pas ! »

_Par la suite, la journaliste, Anna Skeeter, fille bien aimée de Rita Skeeter entreprit de relater des faits connus de tous aux deux jeunes hommes. Ils parlèrent ainsi de leur BUSE, leurs talents particuliers… Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'héritier Malefoy pour connaitre son point de vue après la bagarre racontée par le cadet Potter._


	4. Troisième vol

_**Troisième Vol : Quand le Paon découvre qu'il n'est pas toujours le plus beau, raconté par Scorpius Malefoy**_

« Après de multiples détours pour éviter de retomber sur cette vermine de Potter – s'il te plait, Al', ne fais pas cette tête, j'essaye juste de raconter les choses comme elles se sont exactement passées et comment je les voyais à l'époque. C'est par souci d'authenticité – donc je reprends, si tu le permets. Après de multiples détours pour éviter de retomber sur cette vermine de Potter, j'arrivais enfin dans notre salle commune. D'après ma montre, j'avais dormi un certain nombre d'heures mais dormir sur un sol aussi dur que celui des vestiaires de Quidditch, on ne peut pas véritablement appeler ça dormir.

- Abrège.

- Quoi ?

- Les lecteurs n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as mangé au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là ou si tu t'es bien brossé les dents ! Va directement aux faits !

- Un Malefoy se brosse toujours les dents : on ne plaisante pas avec l'hygiène buccale dans la famille. Bref, passons. J'étais bien décidé à faire payer à Potter ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mon beau, que dis-je, mon splendide visage était sérieusement amoché et je risquais de subir de multiples moqueries. Je choisis donc de lui tendre un piège. On avait cours de Potions et je mis donc en place un plan d'une simplicité redoutable : faire exploser la potion de cet imbécile. Rien de très compliqué : j'avais à ma disposition tout un stock de farces provenant de chez Weasley. Un petit pétard magique et tout serait bientôt très vite réglé. Potter aurait zéro ou, avec un peu de chance, il exploserait avec son chaudron. C'est donc tout fier de ce trait de génie que je me rendis en classe. Mais bien sûr, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. A vrai dire, comme j'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion de le vérifier au cours de ma vie, les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu. Donc, pour faire court, notre très cher et estimé professeur avait eu lui aussi un éclair de génie : nous faire une évaluation sur une potion que nous ferions en groupe de deux. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui a choisi ces groupes et je vous laisse deviner qui était mon partenaire… En plus, le sujet, c'était de fabriquer un filtre d'amour. Rapidement, Al' et moi sommes parvenu à trouver un accord : je ferais la potion et lui, il ferait semblant de m'aider. D'après les dires de mon père, Al' a hérité de la médiocrité d'Harry en potions. Mis à part le fait que je me voyais forcé de remettre à plus tard mon plan (je n'allais tout de même pas faire exploser ma propre potion), tout se passa impeccablement bien. Du moins jusqu'à la fin de la préparation. Figurez-vous que notre prof, ce sadique, trouvait que ce serait un fantastique divertissement que de nous faire goûter notre potion.

- C'était formidable ! J'ai adoré quand Salazar Parkinson s'est jeté aux pieds de sa partenaire…Qui c'était déjà ?

- La petite Weasley. Mais ce n'était évidemment formidable que quand c'était les autres. Quand vint notre tour, nous jouâmes à Baguette-Pierre-Cape, célèbre jeu décliné du conte de Beedle le Barde. J'ai joué la baguette parce que je pensais qu'Albus jouerait la cape, à cause de celle que lui a donnée son père. Mais il a choisi la pierre et comme la pierre brise la baguette, c'est donc moi qui ai testé la potion.

- En même temps, c'était toi qui l'avais faite. Comme ça, ça aurait été ton problème s'il y avait eu une erreur.

- Je ne fais jamais d'erreur dans mes potions, c'est une insulte que d'imaginer ça. Ma potion était donc là, devant moi, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la boire, sous les regards ravis de mes camarades. Je craignais le pire. Les filtres d'amour ont tendance à avoir sur moi des effets plus intenses que sur la moyenne des gens. Et oui, avant que vous ne posiez la question, à seize ans, j'avais déjà bu plus de filtres d'amour que n'importe qui. Je suis tellement séduisant que toutes les filles de l'école s'acharnaient à en glisser dans ma nourriture. Je n'osais plus rien manger. Mais j'ai empoigné mon courage, j'ai trempé la louche dans mon chaudron et j'ai bu ma potion. Elle n'avait pas trop mauvais goût pourtant j'ai senti un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai croisé le regard d'Albus. D'un coup, il m'est apparu, comme si je l'avais toujours su au fond de moi, que c'était lui, le plus bel homme sur cette planète, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle, le plus…Enfin, vous comprenez l'idée, je suppose. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques et profonds, tellement chaleureux, et ses cheveux en bataille le rendait irrésistible. J'avais l'impression que son corps entier m'appelait, que je devais me donner à lui et je…Ma potion avait très bien fonctionnée : j'étais devenu fou amoureux d'Albus.

- Il s'est jeté sur moi.

- Oh, ça va. Je l'avais à peine étreint quand le professeur m'a finalement donné l'antidote. Je me suis empressé de retrouver mon attitude normale, halluciné de la puissance d'un simple mélange d'ingrédients. Comment avais-je pu me mourir d'amour pour mon pire ennemi ? Néanmoins, après que je fus entièrement redevenu moi-même, je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser qu'avec ou sans filtre d'amour, Albus Severus Potter était tout de même terriblement excitant. Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais reconnu pour rien au monde. Je m'empressai de remercier le professeur pour l'Optimal qu'il venait de nous donner et rejoignis mes amis en toute hâte, laissant Albus ranger le matériel à Potions. Il n'avait pas travaillé de la séance : il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Non, vraiment, lorsque j'y repense, jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant de boire cette potion. Elle a vraiment décuplé tout le potentiel d'amour que j'avais en moi et…C'était vraiment une expérience unique.

- Tu as encore une larme dans l'œil, mon chéri.

- C'est tous ces souvenirs… Je me rappelle si bien ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là, lorsque j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais beau…

- Oh, n'exagère pas, Scorp' ! Même si ça me fait très plaisir…J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas embrassé. Ne bouge pas, je vais me rapprocher. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles.

_L'interview dut être interrompue quelques instants en raison du besoin tout à fait irrépressible qu'eurent les deux jeunes hommes de s'embrasser et de se câliner. Durant ces quelques instants, Anna, la journaliste, eut l'occasion d'approfondir sa culture culinaire en se plongeant dans un épais livre de recettes, de toucher à tous les objets de la pièce et de regarder par la fenêtre les petits oiseaux qui chantaient dehors. Enfin, elle put demander à Albus la suite de l'histoire. _


	5. Quatrième vol

_**Quatrième Vol : Les ailes d'une alouette, racontée par Albus Severus Potter.**_

_Un peu chamboulé par l'intense baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, et les marques de l'excitation visibles par tous, Albus et ses éternels cheveux en pétard se tourna vers Melle Skeeter, qui n'en finissait plus de soupirer, afin de reprendre ce pourquoi ils avaient commencé._

_Celle-ci voulait connaitre ses impressions lorsque Scorpius l'avait enlacé et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé plus tôt._

« Mes impressions ? Du dégoût, je dirais. J'étais totalement tétanisé et le soulagement ressenti quand le professeur lui avait enfin donné l'antidote en devenait presque jouissif. Mais en même temps… Je peux dire aussi que j'étais un peu subjugué par l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa peau, et de ses cheveux, cette odeur mêlée aux effluves douceâtre de la potion rosée.

Quand il m'a lâché, la seule chose que j'ai pu penser, c'était « J'espère que tout ce manège nous a au moins garanti une bonne note. Quand j'ai vu les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux, ça m'a un peu fait frissonner.

_ Aah, tu vois que tu étais sous le charme Al' !

_ Ca peut être des frissons de dégoût, chéri. J'étais aussi aveugle qu'une veracrasse avant !

_ Dee… De dégout ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi dès le début ?

_ ! »

_Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent, surpris, vers la journaliste qui apeurée à l'idée que les deux interviewés recommencent leur manège d'il y a 5 minutes venait d'hurler à en faire trembler les murs. Scorpius en oublia ses larmes et l'interview reprit son cours._

« Bien… Je pense que… Nous allons reprendre.

_ Effectivement !

_ Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez qu'au début de l'interview, je vous avais bien dit qu'en échange de son silence, je devais le couvrir un soir – rien n'est gratuit chez les Serpentard- et bien, j'avais la ferme intention de découvrir ce qu'il tramait.

_ En fait, je devais simplement récupérer une cargaison de pétards du Docteur Toufeutouflamme. Ces petites merveilles sont malheureusement interdites…

_ Pyromane, va. Nous dormions dans le même dortoir, avec Salazar Nott et Theo Zabini, et eux, dormaient comme des pierres. J'attendais (patiemment !) qu'il se lève, ce qu'il fit aux alentours de 22h. J'avais emprunté la cape de James, pour l'occasion.

C'était facile de le suivre à travers le château, il n'essayait pas vraiment de se cacher. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'était « arrangé » avec la préfète de garde ce soir-là. Bref, il restait heureusement au niveau des cachots, vers la réserve du regretté Rogue. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il manigançait, encore, mais par souci de sécurité – je ne voulais pas me faire attraper, je n'avais passé aucun marché, moi - je rentrais au dortoir, avec l'intention de le coincer le lendemain, après le déjeuner de préférence.

_ Tu n'es peut être pas un Lion, mais t'es vraiment le seul Serpentard ventre-sur-pattes que je connaisse !

_ Parce que toi, t'es pas un ventre-sur-pattes en ce moment peut être ?

_ Mais moi, c'est une bonne raison ! »

_Anna voulut savoir qu'elle était cette raison. Mais les deux jeunes hommes éludèrent habilement, ce qui plongea cette dernière dans un état de frustration intense._

« J'avais donc décidé de le suivre une fois la nuit tombée. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, et en cours de Potions, mes plans ont été légèrement contrecarrés. »

**FLASH BACK**

_Il échangea un regard avec Scorpius pour savoir qui irait chercher les ingrédients. En même temps, ils dirent « Cape-Pierre-Baguette ! »._

_« Putain Malefoy ! Les sortilèges de confusion, ça compte pas !_

__ Pense un peu à la bonne santé des Malefoy, Potter. »_

_Le brun se leva, alla chercher les composants de leur prochaine potion et retourna s'assoir, non sans avoir poussé au préalable la chaise d'un Scorpius Malefoy qui s'étala de tout son long sur un chaudron d'une Potion d'Amortentia d'exemple._

_Un Scorpius Malefoy qui se cogna sa charmante petite tête, où poussait déjà une charmante petite bosse (Chez les Malfoy, tout est charmant). Par contre à côté, un Albus Severus Potter était beaucoup moins charmant, à se tordre de rire, comme un gamin malpropre._

_Le professeur, affolé, les envoya à l'infirmerie, puisqu'un certain blond ne se réveillait pas. Il ne pensa donc pas à annuler les effets du filtre…_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Donc, Monsieur Potter, j'imagine que Monsieur Malefoy ici présent a dû subir les effets du filtre, encore une fois ? Et à votre égard ?

_ Effectivement. Et à cause du choc qu'il avait reçu avant, les effets de la potion n'en furent que plus puissants.

_ Quand vous êtes vous réveillé, M. Malefoy ?

_ Eh bien, étant dans un léger coma – non, je n'exagère pas, Albus ! - je dirais que je suis resté au moins une bonne dizaine de minute dans cet état.

_ Il faut ajouter que j'ai dû te porter sur tout le trajet… Des cachots, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et ça fait loin. Très loin.

_ Toujours est-il que quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais confortablement installé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Je me souviens avoir grimacé et tourné la tête sur le côté. Evidemment, je vous laisse deviner ce que j'ai vu en premier. Albus. Les effets du filtre se sont immédiatement fait ressentir. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, Albus est apparu comme un homme merveilleux que je n'arrivais pas à voir quand j'étais dans mon état « normal ». Et quand il a levé les yeux de son magazine de Quidditch, pour ensuite les poser sur moi, je dois vous avouer que je me suis dit que je ne pouvais plus passer le reste de ma vie sans lui. Le filtre procure avant tout un besoin indéfectible de toucher la personne choisie et…

_ Et il s'est rejeté sur moi. Monsieur Malefoy et sa petite tête bandée s'est jeté sur moi ! Nous sommes tombés à la renverse, en envoyant valser la petite chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis quelques instants plus tôt. La première chose qui m'est d'ailleurs venue à l'esprit était _« Albus, fais attention à se qu'il ne se re-cogne pas. » _Oui, oui, c'est bien cela. Et c'est seulement quand j'ai réalisé que je le tenais contre moi, que j'avais ma tête enfouie dans son cou et que je respirais ses cheveux, mes lèvres contre sa peau fine, que je me suis dit « Albus, attends deux secondes, qui as-tu dans tes bras ? ». Là…

_ Il m'a repoussé. Fermement. J'étais bien entendu sous l'Amortentia, mon cœur s'est serré. En l'espace de deux secondes, je suis passé du bien-être total au désarroi complet. Et quand il s'est éloigné pour dire à l'infirmière que j'étais réveillé et sous le filtre… Je me suis mis à pleurer pour de bon. Il m'a entendu et en se retournant vers moi, il m'a dit…

_ _« Tu vas t'en remettre, Malefoy. »_ J'ai dit ça.

_ Exactement, Al'. Tu m'as dit ça et j'ai bu docilement l'antidote, en soutenant ton regard. Sauf que quand cet antidote a agit, rien n'avait changé. J'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi. »

_La journaliste, la larme à l'œil, se tourna donc vers le brun qui tenait tendrement la main de son amant dans les siennes. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, en se replongeant dans ces souvenirs. _

« M. Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

_ Je me suis enfui. Je n'avais vu aucun changement dans le regard bleu de « mon adversaire », et j'ai pris peur. Je me suis lâchement enfui. »

_Il se tourna vers l'autre homme et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :_

« Je t'aime maintenant. »

_Le blond esquissa un tendre sourire, et en effleurant la bouche charnue d'Albus de la sienne, répondit :_

« Je sais. »

_Anna sentit alors qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se servir une de ces merveilleuses boissons moldues, disponibles à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Discrètement, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, afin de laisser ses deux invités seuls. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux._


	6. Cinquième vol

_**Cinquième Vol : La Roulade du Paresseux, racontée par Scorpius Malefoy**_

_Au bout de trois quart d'heure, Anna réalisa que si cette interview se poursuivait à ce rythme, il faudrait autant de temps pour connaître l'histoire des messieurs Potter et Malefoy qu'il leur en avait fallu pour la vivre. A cette vitesse, l'article ne serait jamais prêt pour l'édition du week-end. Aussi revint-elle vers la pièce et frappa bruyamment à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle préférait prévenir de son arrivée. Elle trouva les deux jeunes hommes plongés dans une discussion complice. Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle se rassit en face d'eux, un grand sourire intéressé sur les lèvres. _

« Alors, Mr Malefoy, reprenons cette histoire fascinante avec vous. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- La fuite d'Albus m'a chagriné, je dois l'avouer. L'éclair de peur dans ses yeux ainsi que cette fuite précipitée m'ont vexé. Je me suis redressé dans mon lit, dans l'intention de lui courir après mais j'étais encore sonné. J'étais à peine debout qu'il avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie : j'entendais ses pas résonner dans le couloir. Je me suis donc rassis sur le matelas. Je ressentais énormément de choses différentes et il me fallut un certain temps pour les nommer toutes. Je devinais aisément qu'Albus avait vu l'amour dans mon regard, en dépit de l'antidote, et que c'était cela qui lui avait fait peur. L'amour dans mon regard. Cette pensée me faisait frissonner. Etais-je réellement tombé amoureux de ce crétin d'Albus Severus Potter, mon pire ennemi depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans le Poudlard Express ? La réponse à cette question était oui, sans hésitation. Nous avions beau nous comporter de façon horrible lorsque nous étions face à face, je savais que ce n'était pas le vrai Albus. Le vrai Albus, c'était le jeune homme blagueur, qui faisait du balai en pleine nuit, qui m'avait transporté à l'infirmerie et s'était inquiété pour mon crâne. Je comprenais qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, après l'image de moi que je lui avais donné pendant tant d'années. Néanmoins, je m'en trouvais assez triste et pris la décision de changer la haine d'Albus en amour.

Mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Durant toute la semaine suivante, Albus m'évita. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour s'installer à l'autre bout de classe pendant les cours, prenait un autre chemin pour ne pas me croiser dans les couloirs…Il y eut bien sûr un autre cours de potions dans la semaine mais il ne me regarda même pas, se contentant de me donner les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin. J'étais tellement vexé de cette attitude que je finis par l'attaquer sur un de mes sujets préférés, c'est-à-dire…

- Mon père. Je trouvais ça franchement pas sympa de la part de Scorp' de le mettre dans toutes les conversations et ça m'énervait beaucoup à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Papa a gagné la Guerre !

- C'était le but, mon amour : je t'énervais un bon coup et tu me parlais enfin. Alors j'ai dit quelque chose comme « J'ai vu que tu avais eu vingt sur vingt au contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie sur Voldemort…Mais c'est sûr que ça devait être plus facile pour toi, vu que pendant ton enfance, ton père devait te relater ses exploits pour t'endormir. Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il a dû exagérer un peu, se montrer plus héroïque qu'il ne l'était… » Oui, inutile de me le dire, c'était bas. Et Albus a répliqué : « Le sujet portait sur Voldemort, pas sur mon père. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas eu une meilleure note : après tout, c'était un ami de _ton_ père, non ? ».

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. C'était vraiment mesquin et totalement faux. »

_Anna haussa un sourcil interrogateur. _

« Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de la Guerre. Je crois qu'il a honte de cette époque, d'avoir servi Voldemort, je veux dire. Enfin, peu importe. Ce n'est pas de nos pères que nous devons parler.

- Nous nous sommes un peu disputés pendant ce cours puis le professeur nous a séparés. Nous avons écopé des habituels retraits de points, …

- Retenues, etc. Mais j'étais content : Albus m'avait parlé et jeté un regard noir, ce qui signifiait qu'il m'avait _regardé_. Et, au dîner, je l'ai vu me pointer du doigt d'un air mécontent.

Nous ne nous sommes pas reparlé du reste de la semaine, et peut-être que ça valait mieux. A de nombreuses reprises, j'ai eu envie de l'attaquer de nouveau cependant je ne l'ai pas fait : je pense que ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation.

Le samedi matin, un match de Quidditch devait avoir lieu. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Une nouvelle occasion de leur mettre la pâtée, à ces imbéciles arrogants. Les élèves de cette maison ont toujours été prétentieux je crois mais depuis que le célèbre Harry Potter a dormi dans la Tour Nord, qu'il s'est assis dans la Salle Commune et qu'il a pris ses douches dans leurs salles de bains, ils ne se sentent plus, les idiots.

- Vous jouiez dans l'équipe de Serpentard, tout le monde sait cela. Vous étiez déjà capitaine de l'équipe à cette époque ?

- Oui. Capitaine et Poursuiveur. Serpentard avait une très bonne équipe et j'étais plutôt confiant quant au résultat de ce match.

- Encore heureux. L'équipe de Gryffondor ne comptait presque que des filles et la nôtre que des garçons. On aurait eu l'air fin si on s'était fait exploser.

- Des filles, oui, mais quelles filles ! La capitaine de l'équipe était en septième année, elle s'appelait Polly Breed _(Note de Light Hane : Oui, cette pauvre fille s'appelle comme deux chansons de Nirvana)_ et elle mesurait bien deux mètres. Sans parler du fait qu'elle pesait plus de cent kilos. Une batteuse terrifiante : elle était capable d'envoyer les Cognards à l'autre bout du parc d'un seul coup de batte. Ses talents de batteuse durant ce match m'ont d'ailleurs permis de réaliser quelque chose… »

**FLASH BACK**

_Scorpius, le Souaffle sous le bras, filait comme une fusée autour du terrain. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait les deux poursuiveuses de Gryffondor qui le talonnaient, une lueur de défi brillant dans les yeux. Il voyait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas loin de le rattraper et il allait devoir se débrouiller seul : elles étaient si près que s'il lançait le Souaffle, elles ne pourraient que l'attraper. Et cela, Scorpius ne le voulait pas. Il se pencha en avant sur son balai, s'allongeant presque sur le manche pour prendre de la vitesse. Puis il impulsa vers le bas et il commença à perdre de la hauteur. Les dents serrées, il poursuivit son accélération. Derrière lui, les deux jeunes filles l'imitèrent, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Mais, brusquement, il fit demi-tour et fonça vers la masse des spectateurs. _

_Il passa très près de leurs têtes, si près que, sous le vent de son passage, plusieurs chapeaux de sorciers s'envolèrent. L'arrière de son balai vint frapper l'épaule d'Albus, fidèle supporter de Serpentard, et, sous le choc, le jeune garçon brun laissa tomber ses jumelles sur le terrain, une quinzaine de mètres en contre-bas. _

_« Putain ! Malefoy, je vais te tuer ! »_

_Scorpius ne l'entendit pas. Les deux poursuiveuses de Gryffondor n'avaient pas osé le suivre dans la foule, par peur de blesser quelqu'un. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné des spectateurs, Polly Breed usa de sa force surhumaine pour lui envoyer un Cognard féroce. Pour l'éviter, Scorpius roula d'un coup vers le bas, ne restant suspendu à son balai que par la main gauche (la droite tenait fermement le Souaffle) et les pieds. Il y eut un « Aaaaah » d'admiration parmi la marée vert et argent. Les Gryffondors, eux, semblaient plutôt déçus. Scorpius en entendit certains crier « Tombe ! Tombe ! ». Mais il tint bon et se remit en selle, la grosse balle rouge coincée sous son aisselle. Il avait eu chaud. Il s'empressa de repartir, ravi de s'en être sorti. Cependant, il s'était réjoui trop vite. A peine eut-il reprit de la vitesse qu'un deuxième Cognard fonça droit sur lui et cette fois, il ne l'entendit pas venir. Il fut éjecté de son balai comme une poupée de chiffon. _

_Il tomba pendant une éternité. L'air sifflait autour de lui…Il avait cinq ans et il enfourchait son premier balai. Il avait neuf ans et lisait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur le fabuleux héros Harry Potter. Il avait onze ans et ses parents l'étreignaient avant qu'il ne monte dans le train. Son père était si fier de lui. Il avait douze ans, c'était Halloween et il mettait des araignées dans le jus de citrouille d'Albus. Il avait quatorze ans et, sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour, il se trainait aux pieds de cette crétine de Poufsouffle. Il avait seize ans, il serrait Albus dans ses bras et son cœur bondissait de joie…_

_Ensuite il s'écrasa violemment contre le sol et tout devint noir. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

« Merlin ! Comment vous vous en êtes sorti ?

- Oh, nous avions déjà un certain de nombre de points d'avance et ma chute a provoqué une diversion. Ainsi notre attrapeur a pu s'emparer du Vif d'or.

- Euh, Scorp', je crois qu'elle parlait plutôt de toi. Comment tu avais survécu à une telle chute.

- Ah. »

_Scorpius sourit et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Albus. _

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas Médicomage. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie et la nuit était tombée. Mais j'avais réalisé quelque chose. La figure que j'ai réalisée pour esquiver le premier Cognard s'appelle la « Roulade du Paresseux ». Il s'agit, comme je l'ai dit, de se suspendre à son balai par les pieds et les mains, à l'envers donc, de façon à éviter un Cognard. Il s'agit d'un geste plutôt audacieux et dangereux. J'ai songé que c'était exactement ce que faisait Albus en ce moment : il me fuyait comme si j'étais un Cognard, et multipliait les pirouettes pour m'éviter.

J'ai alors pensé que si je voulais l'avoir, il fallait que je sois un vrai Cognard. Je devais le prendre par surprise, histoire qu'il n'ait pas le temps de faire une roulade. »

**FLASH BACK**

_Scorpius se redressa dans son lit. Son bras en écharpe lui causait une grande douleur et sa jambe droite était raide mais il se sentait mieux. Avec un soupir, il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et vint se poster à la fenêtre. Le parc brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Malgré lui, il tendit le cou vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu prendre part à la victoire. Enfin, c'était tout de même grâce à lui s'ils avaient gagné. _

_Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une forme mouvante dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Quelqu'un volait avec habilité au-dessus du château. _

_Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Albus ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à ce qu'il vienne lui rendre une petite visite au milieu de la nuit. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Comme je portais encore ma tenue de Quidditch, je n'eus qu'à enfiler mes chaussures avant de quitter le plus discrètement possible l'infirmerie. Mais il était tard et mes précautions étaient inutiles : Mme Pomfresh dormait profondément, à en entendre ses ronflements sonores de vieille femme. Avec ma jambe, je ne pouvais pas parcourir de grandes distances. Heureusement, Albus n'était pas très loin.

- Tu es dingue, tout de même. Tu viens de faire une grave chute et le premier truc qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est de me surprendre tandis que je vole…

- Que veux-tu, Al' ! C'est ainsi, l'amour.

_Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard complice et Scorpius déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres tendues d'Albus tandis qu'Anna, qui en avait vu assez, détournait les yeux, d'un air profondément agacé. _


	7. Sixième vol

_**Sixième Vol : Le ballet des volatiles, racontée par Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy**_

_Mlle Skeeter se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme brun, qui était occupé à caresser le bras de son compagnon. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle lui demanda la suite des évènements, et ses ressentis._

« Eh bien… Déjà, j'avais perdu mes jumelles. Ça peut paraitre puéril, mais j'étais quand même un gamin à cette époque. Et ces jumelles avaient appartenues à mon père et elle datait de la coupe de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. Et cette coupe avait été mémorable pour mon père et ses amis. Donc ces jumelles étaient très importantes.

- Al… Je pense qu'elle te demande ce que tu as ressenti quand je suis tombé.

- Ah. Eh bien, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur que… Enfin, c'était égoïste… Mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai eu peur qu'il ait eu un choc, qu'il soit amnésique et qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son amour pour moi. C'est bête, je sais, puisque j'étais censé de ne pas l'aimer. J'étais plein de rage retenue, alors le soir, même s'il n'y avait pas d'orage, je suis allé voler. Etais-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Ca n'était pas possible. Je n'étais pas gay, bien que ça ne me dérangeais pas de l'être, mais malgré cela, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que je ressentais pour lui, pour personne. Je pense que Scorpius est la seule personne qui est capable de me procurer autant d'émotions. Mais dans mon esprit, je n'étais pas gay. Et je ne le suis toujours pas.

- Euh… Albus ? Quand deux hommes couchent ensemble, ça veut dire qu'ils sont gays ou bisexuels…

- Je t'a déjà expliqué cela, Sco'… Enfin, je reprends. Ou en étais-je ?

- Tu volais, plein de rage et d'amour pour moi, dit-il, mimant parfaitement la jeune femme qui _défaille_.

- Haha, très drôle ! Bref, je volais assez bas pour une fois. Je n'avais pas osé aller voir Scorpius à l'infirmerie et quelque part, je pense que je m'en voulais. Donc, je pensais à lui à ce moment-là, et je dois avouer que j'avais été subjugué par sa beauté quand il volait. Dans sa façon de voler, j'avais retrouvé la grâce des oiseaux qui me fascinaient tant, et que je ne retrouvais que rarement dans le vol des joueurs. Enfin, j'étais totalement enragé et j'enchainais les figures toutes les plus dangereuses, les unes que les autres. Quelque chose détourna alors mon attention, et je manquais de m'écraser dans un mur.

- C'était Monsieur Malefoy, j'imagine ?

- Effectivement. Le temps d'une seconde, la lune s'était reflétée dans ses cheveux blonds, et c'est ce qui avait failli me coûter mon balai. J'étais doublement furieux – j'ai toujours été impulsif, je dois le reconnaitre – et je me suis rapidement approché de lui. D'ailleurs, je me souviens avoir pensé que tant pis s'il sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de le ménager.

- Je me souviens également d'avoir eu un bref mouvement de recul quand j'ai vu l'intensité de son regard…

- J'étais vraiment furieux. Et même quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, et que j'ai de nouveau ressenti cette chaleur au niveau de la poitrine, elle était presque insignifiante par rapport à ma colère, et je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Ce que j'aurais dû faire, puisque qu'elle m'aurait évitée bien des disputes. Donc je me suis plantée devant lui, le dominant par ma taille et… Je n'ai rien dit.

- C'était tellement comique ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'il tirait ! Cet abruti était là, comme un bouledogue enragé devant moi, la bouche ouverte et la respiration haletante, et il n'a strictement rien dit. Jusqu'à ce que je m'esclaffe, et qu'il s'énerve pour de bon.

**FLASH BACK**

_L'adolescent riait aux éclats, son rire puissant retentissant dans le calme du parc._

_« Qu'as-tu, Malefoy ? Ta chute te fait perdre les esprits ? »_

_Albus s'énervait tellement, que ça valait bien les dessins animés moldu. Il en était presque au stade où il tapait du pied, et devenait tout roug-euuuh.__ (Note de _Sarah Londubat-Rogue_ : Gad Elmaleh, quand tu nous tiens.)__ Son balai était abandonné sur le sol, ses cheveux bruns plaqués contre son front luisant de sueur et il ne portait plus ses lunettes._

_« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans un lit de l'infirmerie, te tordant de douleur sous les yeux de biches de tes groupies ?_

_- Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être tranquillement dans ton lit ? » rétorqua Scorpius, tandis qu'il se remettait de sa crise de rire._

_« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »_

_Le jeune Potter ramassa son balai et passa à côté de l'autre Serpentard. Il avait l'intention de remonter dans son dortoir, ou de faire une razzia dans les cuisines. Les elfes l'avaient toujours apprécié._

_Il fut surpris de voir une main blanche sur son bras, l'empêchant de suivre ses plans._

_« Potter, attends. »_

_Le regard d'Albus remonta le long du bras musclé, parcouru la gorge fine pour se retrouver en face de deux beaux orbes bleus. Il déglutit, son bras en contact avec l'autre garçon frissonnant. _

_« Que veux-tu ?_

_- Je sais que tu as peur de moi. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. »_

_Il sortit un deuxième balai et le désigna à son comparse._

_« Voudrais-tu voler avec moi ? »_

_Son ton était hésitant, et même si la lune annihilait toutes les couleurs, le brun pût déceler une légère rougeur sur les joues de celui qui lui faisait face. Son cerveau était totalement déconnecté, et avec une bonne minute de retard, il répondit :_

_« Oui. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous deux, les ennemis de Poudlard, vous avez volé ensemble durant cette nuit ?

- C'est cela. Nous avons volé longtemps, très longtemps. Nous étions tout aussi talentueux – et c'aurait été dommage si Sco' n'avait pas su voler, non seulement il n'aurait jamais fait ce métier-là, mais en plus nous ne serions peut-être pas ensemble – et nous avions presque oublié l'animosité qui nous liait.

- Tu m'avais même emmené dans cet endroit, près du lac parce que j'avais soif, tu te souviens ? Même qu'on avait ri ensemble pour la première fois en six ans quand je suis tombée dans le lac noir et que le Calmar géant m'a remis sur la terre.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! D'ailleurs, quand je t'ai raccompagné à l'infirmerie, j'avais les yeux gonflés à cause du vent et du pollen des Noctambulis roses.

- Tu ressemblais à cette affreuse Serdaigle de Septième année, Marian Toady _(Note de _Sarah Londubat-Rogue_ : En anglais, _Toad_ signifie « _Crapaud_ »… Pour moi, un crapaud a les yeux gonflés !)_.»

_A ce moment-là, même la jeune journaliste riait avec eux, quand ils évoquaient ces anecdotes. Scorpius se tourna vers Albus et lui dit doucement :_

« Et quand je t'ai tendu la main, te fixant droit dans les yeux, et que tu l'as accepté, tu t'en souviens ?

- Quand je n'ai même pas hésité pour la prendre ? Bien sûr que je me rappelle de cet instant… magique. »

_Ils se sourirent tendrement, et ne voulant pas ennuyer leur fidèle reporter, se retournèrent vers elle, en échangeant un regard complice. Touchée par leur geste, Anna se tourna vers le blond._


	8. Septième vol

_**Septième vol : L'alouette impolie et le dodo philatéliste, raconté par Scorpius Malefoy**_

_A peine Anna ouvrait-elle la bouche pour poser une question que, déjà, Scorpius se lançait dans le récit de la suite des événements : _

« Il devait être une ou deux heures lorsque j'ai finalement regagné l'infirmerie. En dépit de mes blessures aux jambes qui s'étaient rouvertes…

- Tu es vraiment un idiot, Sco'. Quelle idée de faire du balai quand on est blessé ? »

_Scorpius fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu les reproches d'Albus et poursuivit son récit, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. _

« Je ne m'étais jamais aussi heureux, léger et libéré de tout souci que ce soir-là. Déjà, d'ordinaire, je me sens toujours mieux après un tour en balai, mais la présence d'Albus avait fortement augmenté cette sensation et même les cris de Mme Pomfresh, le lendemain matin, devant l'état désastreux de mes bandages, ne purent faire disparaître le sourire de mon visage. J'eus ainsi quelques difficultés à la convaincre de me laisser prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie des autres élèves. Elle aurait souhaité me garder au lit car, selon elle, j'étais encore dans « un sale état », « visiblement exténué » et si je toussais, c'était que je devais « avoir pris froid dans ce château mal chauffé ». Bien sûr, elle ignorait tout de l'heure avancée à laquelle je m'étais couché ainsi que de mon bain de minuit en compagnie du calamar géant. Je parvins tout de même à aller déjeuner, à pied. Oui, je dois le préciser : l'infirmière a d'abord refusé que je me rende dans la Grande Salle en marchant, elle voulait que je sois assis dans un de ces fauteuils roulants magiques. Mais je l'ai coupée net : un Malefoy se tient toujours droit et souffre avec courage. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes que de me laisser porter par une chaise, comme n'importe quel infirme. Donc après une longue discussion, je rejoignis la table des Serpentards d'un pas joyeux. Malheureusement, le bonheur est éphémère et les choses se gâtèrent rapidement. »

_Albus se tortilla sur le canapé, visiblement mal à l'aise, les mains crispées sur ses genoux noueux. _

« Je ne suis pas très fier de mon attitude de l'époque.

- Mhm. »

_Scorpius, lui aussi, semblait légèrement anxieux à l'idée de raconter cet épisode à la presse. Il songea à omettre certains faits, mentir peut-être même. Mais il savait qu'Albus n'en serait que plus fâché et vexé. _

**FLASH BACK**

_Lorsque Scorpius arriva dans la Grande Salle, il sentit immédiatement tous les regards peser contre son dos et des chuchotements secouer la masse des élèves. Il n'entendait pas précisément les paroles mais il devinait sans peine les mots « Roulade du Paresseux », « Chute terrifiante » et l'expression « Polly Breed, la violence personnifiée ». Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Un instant, il avait craint que l'on se moque de lui pour avoir été désarçonné par un Cognard envoyé par une fille. Mais, apparemment, ses camarades étaient plutôt en colère contre Polly et sa force phénoménale qui n'avaient même pas permis aux Gryffondors de gagner. Un sourire victorieux, il traversa l'immense pièce et rejoignit la table des Serpentards. Une place était libre, à la gauche d'Albus, et il s'empressa d'enjamber le banc pour s'y asseoir dignement. _

_« Salut »_

_Cependant Albus n'interrompit pas sa discussion avec son voisin de droite, restant le dos tourné à Scorpius. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré et surtout pas après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer dans les airs. _

_« Eh, Albus. »_

_En même temps qu'il l'interpellait, il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et le tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Albus se retourna aussitôt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »_

_Son « Malefoy » se heurta violemment à l' « Albus » de Scorpius. _

_« Je t'ai dit « Salut » et il me semble que la moindre des politesses serait de me répondre. »_

_Albus fronça les sourcils et balaya leur coin de table du regard. Les conversations s'étaient interrompues : les élèves les connaissaient suffisamment bien pour s'attendre à une nouvelle dispute. Mais ils furent déçus. _

_« Eh bien, salut, Malefoy ». _

_Puis, à la suite de cette courte réponse, Albus se détourna de Scorpius pour se replonger dans sa discussion avec son autre voisin tandis que le jeune homme blond écarquillait grand les yeux. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« J'ai rarement été aussi vexé de toute ma vie. Tu te rends compte de l'affront que tu m'as fait ?

- Pas à l'époque, mais maintenant que je te connais mieux, je le devine… »

_Albus se dirigea vers Anna pour ajouter d'un ton confidentiel :_

« Scorpius est tellement susceptible…

- Je ne suis _pas _susceptible ! C'est toi qui t'es comporté de façon tout à fait injuste envers moi. Nous avions passé la nuit à voler ensemble. Comment pouvais-je me douter que tu refuserais de me parler au petit-déjeuner ?

- je ne m'imaginais pas que, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, nous pourrions cesser d'être des ennemis.

- C'est ça. Moi, en tout cas, je l'imaginais très bien. »

_Scorpius, désireux de montrer à quel point il n'était ni susceptible ni rancunier, adressa un hochement de tête appuyé à Anna. Il espérait que par ce signe, elle comprendrait qu'il fallait bien insister sur ce point de sa personnalité dans son article. _

« J'étais en colère et puis déçu aussi qu'il préfère discuter avec ce crétin plutôt qu'avec moi. Je le connaissais bien, c'était cet imbécile de John Ramble. Ce n'est certainement pas avec lui qu'Albus aurait pu voler toute la nuit : John souffre atrocement de vertige et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache dans quel sens vole un balai.

- Qu'il ne sache pas voler ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un d'antipathique ! En tout cas, qu'il soit idiot ou pas, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui jeter un sort de Lévitation pour qu'il s'élève dans les airs et se retrouve suspendu par les pieds au plafond à peine sorti de la Grande Salle ! Il y avait plus de cinq mètres de hauteur, il aurait pu se faire très mal s'il était tombé !

- Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il tombe : j'avais veillé à ce qu'il soit solidement accroché. Et puis, moi, je venais de survivre à une chute de plus de quinze mètres au cas où tu aurais oublié.

- Même s'il n'est pas tombé, le pauvre ! Il était mort de trouille ! Il a le vertige, tu l'as dit toi-même ! »

_Scorpius fit la grimace sous les reproches d'Albus et revint vers Anna. _

« Bon, je reconnais que ce n'était pas très _gentil_...Il faut bien me comprendre pourtant. J'étais énervé qu'Albus lui parle alors que je méritais bien plus son attention. Je m'étais blessé au Quidditch et j'avais failli me noyer dans le lac aussi. C'est tout de même plus intéressant que la collection de timbres moldus de cet imbécile… »

_Devant le regard noir d'Albus, il décida de lâcher l'affaire. _

« Bon, je me suis ennuyé pendant une bonne partie de la matinée tandis qu'Al' s'amusait bien avec son ami philatéliste.

- Mon amour, s'il te plaît…

- D'accord, d'accord. Heureusement, pendant la classe de Sortilèges, il régnait un tel désordre qu'Albus a pu me faire parvenir un message.

- Nous travaillions sur des grenouilles et elles ne cessaient de sauter partout dans la classe…

- Au début, je décidais de ne même pas l'ouvrir. J'étais fâché et je souhaitais le rester suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas passer pour un idiot. Mais, finalement… »

_Scorpius soupira profondément, avant de jeter un coup d'œil agacé à Anna, comme si elle était responsable de sa curiosité maladive. _

« Finalement, j'ai déplié le petit mot. Il était écrit : « _Ce soir, même endroit ?_ ». Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, cet imbécile ? Que j'allais accepter de lui parler et de voler avec lui après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pas question ! J'ai froissé le parchemin et l'ai balancé dans la poubelle. La nuit prochaine, j'allais la passer dans mon lit, à me reposer de toutes mes émotions, et à préparer un nouveau moyen de me venger de Ramble ou de Potter. Peut-être même un plan qui les blesserait tous les deux à la fois… »

_Albus ne put retenir un rire. Anna le regarda, un sourcil interrogateur levé. _

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

- Oh, c'est juste d'entendre Sco' dire ce genre de choses…Parce que, pour avoir passé la soirée à voler avec lui, je sais pertinemment que ce soir-là, Scorpius n'était absolument pas dans son lit en train de manigancer contre moi.»


	9. Huitième vol

_**Huitième vol : La roue du paon rancunier, racontée par Albus Severus Potter**_

_Anna haussa les sourcils en se triturant les méninges. Comment condenser autant d'évènements en une émission de seulement quelques minutes ? Si ça continuait ainsi, l'émission prévue pour dans deux jours ne sortirait que sous plusieurs épisodes… Elle se tourna vers un Albus goguenard._

« Vous avez donc passé une deuxième nuit à voler ?

- A voler… En partie. »

_Le brun se tourna vers un Scorpius gêné. _

« En partie ? Mais… Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ?

- Je t'en prie Albus, ne raconte pas ça… C'est trop humiliant !

- Je vais me gêner. Je l'attendais près du grand porche de pierre, et je savais que j'allais devoir répondre de mes actes, mais j'étais assez confiant. J'étais en tenue, mon balai dernier cri à la main et sans lunettes. Je voyais donc légèrement flou, mais c'était supportable. C'est alors que monsieur ici présent est arrivé, dans la même tenue que moi. Sans dire un mot, on a enfourché notre balai et on a volé pendant… Combien de temps, amour ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je dirais vingt, trente minutes.

- On va dire cela. Après, on est retourné dans ce petit coin près du lac, toujours en silence. Scor' ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis son arrivée, ou alors quand je ne le regardais pas.

- C'est ça, puisque je te matais, chéri

- En même temps, j'étais déjà si séduisant…

- Albus…

- D'accord, j'arrête. On s'était donc assis contre un arbre à terre, côte à côte, et toujours silencieux. J'en avais marre, alors je lui bêtement demandé comment c'était passé sa journée. Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir sa réaction ! »

**FLASH BACK**

_« Eh bien, super bien. Je me suis pris un mur face à quelqu'un avec qui je pensais avoir noué un début d'amitié, ensuite cette même personne s'est laissée draguer par une horreur d'intello sans broncher, ET toute la journée, puis mon coéquipier à fait gicler sur moi tout le pus d'une quelconque plante bizarre du Professeur Londubat et pour finir, je me suis fait attaquer par un crapaud qui avait mal réagit à un sortilège. Une journée mémorable, quoi. »_

_Albus était bouche bée. Il s'était bien sûr préparé aux reproches de Scorpius et avait même une réponse toute faite. Mais il ne s'était pas préparé à une chose. Une chose qui le fit sourire malgré lui._

_« Attends, Malefoy, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, et que c'est pour _ça_ que tu boudes depuis ce midi ?_

_- Tu parlais pour la première fois à ce type depuis à peine deux heures quand je suis arrivé ! Et tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde ! On était censé établir une sorte de trêve ! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, puisqu'apparemment, toi, tu t'en fiches. » _

_Les yeux bleus de Scorpius lançaient des éclairs, alors qu'il jouait en même temps avec un brin d'herbe._

_« Et je ne suis pas jaloux » ajouta-t-il, boudeur._

_Le jeune homme brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant profondément. L'heure des explications était venue, et il se jura intérieurement que son vis-à-vis n'allait pas non plus y couper._

_« Ecoute, je sais qu'on est en train de surement devenir amis, et…_

_- Quel bon sens, Potter. Des amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms, mais tu refuses que je prononce le tien._

_- O.k., _**Scorpius** _tu veux des explications, les voilà : ça fait six ans qu'on se déteste ! On ne peut pas devenir amis comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Et puis tout le monde nous poserait des questions ! On n'était pas censés sortir la nuit, parce que tu étais normalement tranquillement entrain de pioncer dans ton lit à l'infirmerie, et moi aussi !_

_- Les gens se diront peut être simplement qu'on a enfin dépassé notre querelles de gamins. D'accord, j'avoue que j'ai manqué de tact, mais je crois que je ne suis pas seul dans ce cas, _**Albus**_. »_

_Le poursuiveur regardait désormais le jeune Potter, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité, et Scorpius ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il voulait que tout le monde soit au courant de cette amitié, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur le brun._

_« … Je veux bien qu'on commence à devenir amis devant les autres. Mais progressivement. Commençons par simplement se passer le sel sans le renverser dans l'assiette de l'autre._

_- C'est tout ce que je demande, Albus. »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**« **Qu'est-ce que j'étais heureux à ce moment-là ! J'avais eu ma petite victoire personnelle sur Albus Severus je-suis-le-plus-beau-et-le-plus-sexy-mais-j-ai-un-sale-caractère Potter.

- Scorpiuuuus.

- Bon d'accord, j'exagère un chouilla. Mais pas tant que ça !

- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Le lendemain vous voulez dire ? »

_Anna opina de la tête._

« Eh bien, comme promis, il m'a demandé de lui passer le pichet d'eau. Ce que j'ai fait.

- Je vous avoue que je n'y croyais pas.

- Très drôle, chéri. Après, j'ai simplement quitté la table, pour rejoindre la fille qui faisait battre mon petit cœur d'ado aveugle depuis deux mois, puisqu'elle m'avait enfin donné rendez-vous ! Mais j'ai eu une très mauvaise surprise. »

_Il se tourna vers Scorpius, qui sourit tristement, le regard dans le vide. Ce dernier reposa enfin les yeux sur son amant, et dit :_

« J'ai honte d'avoir utilisé tes sentiments à l'égard de cette… Pouffiasse.

- Ca va, amour. Tu as seulement facilité les choses, après tout. »

_Albus se pencha au-dessus de son fauteuil, et embrassa la joue du blond. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers la journaliste excédée, pour lui raconter la tournure que les évènements avaient pris. _


	10. Neuvième vol

_**Neuvième vol : L'alouette, la chasseuse et le paon, raconté par Scorpius Malefoy**_

« Quand j'ai vu Albus quitter la table, j'ai ressenti comme un pincement au cœur. Je m'étais bien sûr douté que je ne devais pas m'attendre à des miracles, malgré notre discussion. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçu. Nous n'avions échangé que de simples politesses et, déjà, il disparaissait. Il faut me comprendre : chaque jour, j'avais l'impression que mon amour était plus grand, plus fort. J'ai regardé mon assiette d'un air vide. Brusquement, je n'avais plus faim. Je décidais donc de faire une petite balade dans le château, pour ne pas rester assis à rien faire. Marcher un peu, au hasard, vous comprenez ? »

_Albus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré avant de toussoter le moins discrètement du monde derrière sa main. Scorpius lui jeta un regard noir puis il reprit d'un ton agacé : _

« Bon, peut-être que je ne me baladais pas au hasard. Peut-être que j'essayais de retrouver Albus, pour voir où il était parti si vite, alors que le dessert n'était pas encore servi.

- Scorpius est _incroyablement_ curieux…

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de m'interrompre pour souligner tout ce que je dis d'un de tes commentaires ?

- Non. »

_Scorpius émit un grognement. _

« Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec moi, surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. »

_Le jeune homme blond se détourna d'Albus pour s'adresser à Anna sur un ton plus confidentiel. _

« Albus refuse de l'avouer mais ce jour-là, j'ai fait bien plus que de…Bon, je vais commencer par le début sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre.

Je cherchais Albus depuis quelques temps déjà quand j'ai fini par demander à un Poufsouffle de première année s'il ne l'avait pas vu… »

**FLASH BACK**

_Scorpius commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, à force de chercher Albus partout. Il en avait marre. Ce château est trop grand, songea-t-il. Puis il aperçut, au bout du couloir désert, un innocent Poufsouffle de première année. Il se précipita pour le rattraper et l'interpella : _

_« Eh toi ! La demi-portion ! »_

_Il agrippa l'épaule du gamin et le fit pivoter vers lui, son expression la plus menaçante sur le visage. Le jeune garçon se mit à trembler comme une feuille : Scorpius mesurait bien trente centimètres que lui et il était plutôt impressionnant, avec ses traits durs. _

_« Eh, tu n'as pas vu Albus Potter ?_

_- Pa…Pardon ? _

_- Albus Potter ! Et ne me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas, c'est un Potter ! Tout le monde connaît les Potter. »_

_Le gosse baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. _

_« Oui, je sais, elles sont magnifiques tes chaussures en pointure dix. Maintenant, tu réponds à ma question ou je te jette un mauvais sort. »_

_Pour étayer ses dires, Scorpius tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la poitrine du Poufsouffle. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer, ce qui n'arrangea en rien la mauvaise humeur de Scorpius. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Pour dire que, sincèrement, je n'étais pas aidé dans ce château… Enfin, entre les sanglots et les balbutiements incompréhensibles, j'ai fini par saisir qu'Albus s'était rendu dans la Tour d'Astronomie. J'y suis donc allé, espérant que cet imbécile ne m'avait pas raconté n'importe quoi.

Heureusement pour lui, j'étais encore dans l'escalier que j'entendais déjà des éclats de voix au sommet de la Tour. Je me suis tapi dans l'ombre des marches et j'ai tendu l'oreille.

- Cette fille…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui demander de sortir avec toi, aussi ?

- Bah, franchement, je ne sais pas trop. »

**FLASH BACK**

_« Tu penses vraiment que parce que tu es un Potter, tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux ? Eh bien, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux aisselles, Albus. Je n'ai jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour toi ! s'écriait une voix dégoûtée de fille. _

_- Ouais, renchérit une autre, plus grave. Ton père est peut-être un héros, mais toi, tu n'en restes qu'un ado comme tout le monde. _

_- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de… »_

_La voix d'Albus. Scorpius s'aplatit contre le mur, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, le jeune garçon avait des ennuis. _

_« Tu n'as peut-être rien dit de tel mais tu le penses forcément, à la façon que tu as de te pavaner dans ce château ! _

_- Je ne me…_

_- Suffit ! Tu n'as pas fini de nous contredire ? Le message est clair : tu ne l'intéresses pas. Ellis s'en fiche de toi. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, moi aussi. _

_- Encore heureux, murmura Albus. T'as vu ta tête ? »_

_Il y eut un bruit de gifle et le cœur de Scorpius bondit dans sa poitrine. Sur la pointe des pieds, il gravit les dernières marches, retenant sa respiration. Il vit très vite une bande de cinq filles qui coinçaient Albus contre un mur. Celle du milieu était très belle et elle braquait sa baguette magique sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait ne pas en mener large. _

_« Ne parle pas comme ça à mes amies ! s'écria la jolie fille. Si tu m'aimes, donne-moi un minimum de respect. »_

_Les autres rirent sournoisement et Albus baissa les yeux, si bien qu'il n'aperçut pas Scorpius, qui jaillit de l'obscurité, sa propre baguette brandie. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« J'ai réussi sans peine à les faire déguerpir. J'inspire beaucoup plus de respect qu'Albus, c'est étrange, non ? Je pense que cela tient à ma confiance en moi-même, ou peut-être à la manière dont je me tiens…

- En tout cas, tu as été brillant.

- Merci, mon chéri. En tout cas, j'ai dû leur faire peur et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tous les deux. J'ai rangé ma baguette et je me suis avancé vers lui. Il semblait profondément attristé par la réaction de cette fille.

- Je pensais l'aimer. Et chacun de ses mots ont été comme des sorts qui m'ont fait redescendre brutalement sur Terre.

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Je me suis senti très mal, sur l'instant, lorsque je l'ai compris. Ton regard trahissait la douleur d'être rejeté et j'entendais presque ton cœur se briser dans ta poitrine. Ou peut-être que c'était mon cœur à moi qui se brisait. Devant tout cet amour que je portais déjà et que, sans le savoir, tu réduisais à néant. J'aurais voulu fuir, t'éviter à nouveau. Mais cela aurait été en total incohérence avec nos promesses alors je suis resté. »

_Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard brûlant. Ils se rapprochèrent sur le canapé, leurs mains se serrèrent plus fort. Anna les fixait, impatiente de connaître la suite. _

« Oui, tu es resté avec moi. Je ne disais rien et donc tu n'as rien dit non plus. Nous sommes restés ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet, pendant…Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Une éternité. Ma gorge me brûlait, mes yeux me piquaient mais je me suis retenu de pleurer. Puis, maladroitement, tu es venu vers moi.

- Et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. J'ai serré Albus contre moi et cette fois, je n'étais pas sous l'effet d'une potion quelconque. C'était merveilleux. »

_Scorpius ferma les yeux de bonheur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Albus passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassa passionnément. _

« Albus m'a demandé pourquoi. J'ai répondu que c'était ce que faisaient les amis, quand l'un avait de la peine. »

_Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte. Scorpius semblait dévorer le visage d'Albus, sa bouche se promenant partout sur sa peau, ses mains sur son corps. Entre deux baisers, le jeune homme brun parvint à articuler, certes péniblement, les paroles suivantes : _

« J'étais dans les bras de Scorpius quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique. Qu'il était là pour moi, alors qu'Ellis, la jeune fille que j'aimais, n'avait fait que de m'humilier, avec ses amies. Je me sentais tellement bien dans les bras de Scorpius. J'aurais voulu que cet instant ne finisse…Jamais. »

_Il se détacha lentement de Scorpius, mais ses yeux restèrent rivés sur lui. Ainsi, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Anna, dans son siège, était partagée entre un certain nombre de sentiments contradictoires. Elle avait à la fois envie de les interrompre, car cela commençait à bien faire, cependant leur histoire l'émouvait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. _


	11. Dixième vol

_**Dixième Vol : Le chant de la mésange bleue, raconté par Albus Severus Potter**_

_Les deux jeunes hommes tout émoustillés se séparèrent enfin après plusieurs toussotements non subtils lancés par la pauvre journaliste. La jeune femme, les joues rouges de colères et d'émotion mêlées, s'orienta vers Albus, qui avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais._

« Veuillez nous excuser, mademoiselle. Je suis conscient que nous devons être un peu pénibles sur les bords…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous dira le contraire » rigola Anna. « Mais j'imagine que vous replonger dans ces souvenirs doit être… émouvant pour vous, et monsieur Malefoy.

- Bien sur, Albus et moi avons vécu de belles choses, mais la rencontre, ainsi que le début d'un amour est toujours tellement fort, ajouta le jeune homme blond. »

_Il se rapprocha encore plus que possible de son amant, et d'un geste de la main, lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait continuer._

« Monsieur Potter…

- Anna, je vous en prie, depuis le début de l'interview, vous nous gratifier de _Monsieur Potter _et de _Monsieur Malefoy_. Appelez-nous Albus et Scorpius ! Nous avons presque le même âge !

- Si vous insistez, Albus. Enfin, depuis le début, vous parlez exclusivement de vos pensées et de celles de Scorpius. Je pense que ça intéresserais les auditeurs de savoir ce que votre cousine, la grande romancière Rose Weasley, a pensé de votre histoire. Je crois me souvenir que vous étiez déjà très proches à l'époque.

_- _Ah Rose… Oui, nous sommes très proches. Et elle est mon côté féminin, je pense. En tout cas, dès que Scorpius m'a lâché, et que nous sommes redescendus, la première chose que j'ai faite (après avoir camouflé mes larmes), ça a été d'aller voir ma cousine, pour tout lui raconter. »

_D'un air entendu, il hocha la tête en ajoutant :_

« Nous avons pratiquement été élevés ensemble, alors je pense que c'est normal que nous ayons cette complicité. »

**FLASH BACK**

_Bien que les deux jeunes gens aient eu l'impression d'être restés une semaine dans la tour d'Astronomie, il ne s'était déroulé qu'une dizaine de minutes. Dès l'arrivée d'Albus dans la Grande Salle, le petit groupe de filles qui l'avaient rabaissé s'étaient mis à rigoler en le pointant du doigt. Mais Scorpius était à ses côtés, et il l'empêcha de se remettre à pleurer, ou pire, d'aller les voir pour leur faire pousser une moustache. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers la table des Lions, et s'assit à côté d'une rouquine en train de lire un gros bouquin. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, et en sondant ses yeux verts, se leva en l'entrainant. Ils sortirent de la salle sous les yeux inquiets de Scorpius..._

_Rose s'assit souplement sur un des lavabos des toilettes du deuxième étage. Mimi geignarde n'avait pas l'air présente, alors sans crainte d'être entendu, Albus raconta toute l'histoire, pour en arriver au moment où Scorpius l'avait pris dans ses bras. A cet instant, la jeune fille lui adressa un regard blasé et dit :_

_« Albus, tu te fiches de moi ?_

_- Pp… Pardon ? »_

_Il avait soudainement peur. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, puisque pour lui, ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais Rose pouvait-elle être homophobe ?_

_« Albus, voyons ! Ca se voit comme le nez attient d'éclabouille au milieu de la figure de Grand-tante Murielle ! _

_- Dd… De quoi ? »_

_La rousse poussa un long soupir résigné, et descendit de son lavabo terni. Se plantant devant son idiot de cousin, elle lui dit, les poings sur les hanches :_

_« Que tu es amoureux de lui, abruti ! »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Rose est bien plus intelligente que toi, chéri.

- … Simplement plus perspicace !

- Donc, votre cousine n'est pas homophobe, d'après ses dires.

- Oh non, loin de là… »

_Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard complice qui acheva de réduire à néant la curiosité de leur journaliste._

« Ce n'est pas le sujet de l'interview, Anna. Je ne vais pas dévoiler la vie de ma chère cousine, qui m'a tant aidé. »

_La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, en se promettant de convoquer Mademoiselle Weasley pour en savoir plus._

« Toujours est-il que quand Rose m'a dit ça, j'étais bouché bée. Comme Scorpius l'a si bien dit un peu plus tôt, je n'étais absolument pas perspicace. Et je venais à peine d'essuyer un échec sentimental. Alors j'ai violemment nié, évidemment, mais Rose à simplement rigolé en ramassant son livre et m'a planté dans les toilettes. Et bien sur… »

_Albus se tourna vers le blond, qui affichait un air innocent._

« Et bien sûr, Scorpius passa par là. Il passa par là, avec son air inquiet sur le visage, fronçant ses sourcils bien dessinés. Il m'a vu et s'est approché, lentement, comme si j'étais un animal blessé.

- J'avais peur que tu sois encore plus triste. Je t'assure que je n'avais rien entendu, et ce que tu viens de dire, par rapport à votre conversation, je ne l'ai découvert que plus tard. »

**FLASH BACK**

_« Ca va, Albus ? »_

_Le jeune blond était soucieux, devant le regard incertain de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il s'approcha, et posa la main sur son épaule._

_« Tu peux me le dire si ça ne va pas, hein. »_

_Le cœur d'Albus rata un battement. Après les paroles de sa cousine, il avait réalisé quelque chose. Oui, il ressentait bien une émotion très forte en voyant l'autre Serpentard. Et c'était maintenant la première fois qu'il le voyait pour de vrai et qu'il écoutait cette mélodie qui semblait résonner au sein de son cœur quand il sentait son odeur fraiche. Scorpius sentait le soleil et l'herbe coupée._

_« Ca va, merci. »_

_Scorpius esquissa un sourire rassuré, ce qui en fit naitre un sur les lèvres d'Albus. En silence, ils sortirent des vieilles toilettes inoccupées, et rejoignirent leur salle de cours. Du reste de la journée, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, mais le jeune Potter sentait régulièrement le regard de son ami sur lui, comme pour le soutenir. Il ne se doutait pas que Scorpius avait peut être simplement besoin de vérifier s'il tenait le coup._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Quand je suis allé me coucher ce soir-là, et que j'ai vu l'ombre de Scorpius plantée devant mon lit, je me suis dit que, c'était bon. J'étais amoureux de lui, et ce, pour de vrai. Et quand j'ai ouvert le rideau et que j'ai vu son regard amoureux… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… »

_Il se tourna vers Anna, un sourire taquin aux lèvres._

« Il vous le racontera mieux que moi. »


	12. Onzième vol

_**Onzième vol : Les ailes de l'amour, raconté par Scorpius Malefoy**_

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, si je le raconte moi-même, tu ne vas pas m'interrompre tous les dix mots ?

- Je saurais me retenir.

- Si tu le penses, alors… »

_Scorpius inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans son récit. _

« J'ai observé Albus toute la journée. Déjà, parce que j'étais fou de lui. Je sentais mon amour me remonter dans la gorge, comme un poison, et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui avouer mes sentiments, pour effacer la peine de cette perte. De plus, je cherchais également à m'assurer qu'il allait aussi bien qu'il l'avait prétendu. De ce côté-là, je ne m'inquiétais pas très longtemps. Il m'apparut assez vite que la discussion avec sa cousine avait chassé sa tristesse pour la remplacer par…Quoi ? Je ne parvenais pas à définir ce sentiment que je voyais dans ses yeux.

Vers onze heures et demie, les garçons du dortoir se couchèrent dans leur lit. Bientôt tous s'endormirent. Mais je n'avais pas sommeil. Je m'assis sur mon lit, mon sang battant mes tempes. J'avais mal. Je savais qu'Albus ne m'aimait pas, puisqu'il aimait Ellis. Je devinais aussi qu'il préférait les filles et cette pensée me confrontait à ma propre situation. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y songer. Puis, d'un coup, je me suis mis en action. Je veux dire, sans réfléchir, sans me préoccuper des conséquences de mes actes, je me suis levé de mon lit et je me suis planté devant le lit d'Albus. »

**FLASH BACK**

_Scorpius fixait les rideaux verts. Son cœur battait très fort et il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait qu'il risquait de briser leur amitié, qu'il commettait sans doute une erreur. Mais il fallait qu'il s'exprime. A l'instant où il allait toussoter pour signaler sa présence, les rideaux s'écartèrent brusquement et le visage d'Albus est apparu, lumineux. Scorpius sentit une bouffée d'amour l'étouffer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent brusquement. Puis Albus se redressa dans son lit et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_Anna avait à présent un immense sourire attendri sur les lèvres et les yeux au bord des larmes. Elle suppliait en silence : « La suite, la suite ». _

« Sur l'instant, j'ai été trop abasourdi pour répondre au baiser d'Albus. J'avais perdu complètement usage de ma voix, de mon corps. Albus s'est donc violemment reculé, retombant sur ses oreilles, le visage rouge, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne croyais pas moi-même à ce que je venais de faire. J'avais embrassé Scorpius Malefoy ! Je l'avais embrassé ! Mais il avait refusé mon baiser…Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais certain pourtant d'avoir vu de l'amour dans ses yeux, alors … ? Je me suis senti perdu, terrifié à l'idée de m'être trompé.

- Heureusement, cette confusion n'a pas duré longtemps. »

**FLASH BACK**

_Scorpius fixait Albus, avec de grands yeux effrayés. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Albus avait essayé de l'embrasser. Albus avait essayé de l'embrasser. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait ? A cette idée, son cœur battit plus fort encore, tambourinant contre ses côtes comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. _

_« Je suis désolé… »_

_La petite voix d'Albus secoua Scorpius, le ramenant à la réalité, ses entrailles se tortillant violemment dans son corps. _

_« Je ne voulais pas te fâcher, soupira le jeune homme. _

_- Je ne suis pas fâché. »_

_Scorpius fit claquer son affirmation dans le silence du dortoir. _

_« Je ne suis pas fâché du tout. Je suis juste…surpris. »_

_Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de s'expliquer plus, Albus le coupa d'un ton empressé : _

_« Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché ! J'espère que tu comprends et que tu ne m'en veux pas ! C'est Rose... Elle m'a ouvert les yeux, elle m'a dit que… _

_- Albus, c'est bon. Tais-toi. »_

_Scorpius posa un genou sur le lit et s'approcha d'Albus. Celui-ci s'était tu, le regard implorant et désolé. Scorpius lui attrapa les épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête. _

_« Albus… »_

_C'était le moment. _

_« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime. »_

_Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres tremblantes d'Albus. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« C'était magique… »

_Les deux amoureux se tenaient par la main, perdus dans leurs souvenirs. Cette fois, Anna ne ronchonna pas. Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes qu'ils s'extirpent de leur rêverie commune. _

« Jusqu'à cet instant, les moments les plus heureux de ma vie étaient ceux où j'étais sur un balai. Mais là, ce baiser était tout simplement…Une explosion, un feu d'artifice dans mon cœur et dans mon crâne. J'étais aussi léger que l'air, aussi haut que l'oiseau dans le ciel. Je sentais mon cœur battre des ailes dans ma poitrine. »


	13. Dernier vol

_**Dernier Vol : L'œuf dans le nid, raconté par Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy.**_

_Anna, ainsi que ses deux invités avaient tous les larmes aux yeux. Soupirant de soulagement et d'émotion, la jeune journaliste sourit, et s'apprêta à se lever, puisque l'interview était enfin terminée. Cependant, Albus sourit mystérieusement._

« Mademoiselle Skeeter. Vous savez pourquoi nous avons accepté de venir ?

- Pour me raconter cette histoire magique, Albus. Vous avez eu tellement de chance de la vivre. »

_Souriant autant que possible, Scorpius ajouta :_

« Pas exactement. »

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, il quitta le confort des bras de son amant pour s'approcher silencieusement de la journaliste. Celle-ci cessa de respirer devant tant de magnificence et de grâce, même pour un homme._

« Rasseyez-vous, je pense que quelque chose va vous intéresser. »

_Docilement, elle se rassit donc, pour laisser Albus raconter la chose qui était si captivante._

« Merci Anna.

- Je vous en prie, continuez.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez certainement, nos pères avaient dépassé leurs querelles infondées, et sans crainte, nous leur avons annoncé notre relation, environ une semaine après. Ils l'ont très bien pris. » Rajouta-t-il, devant la mine interrogatrice d'Anna.

« Tout le monde avait été très étonné de nous voir ensemble. Nous nous sommes affichés tout de suite, sans pudeur. Nous étions inséparables.

- Nous le sommes toujours, amour.

- Je sais. Mais ça a surpris beaucoup de monde. En fait, si Scorpius n'était pas tombé amoureux de moi, et si nous nous étions parlé un peu, nous aurions très bien pu devenir bons amis, parce que nous partageons les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

- Le vol, en premier lieu, puis la musique et la littérature moldue.

- Oui. La fin d'année est très vite arrivée, et nous avons passé de superbes vacances. Nos pères, pour nous faire simplement plaisir avaient accepté que nous passions un mois ensemble.

- C'était merveilleux…

- J'avais appris à nager à Scorpius, ce qui m'avait beaucoup fait rire. Un aristocrate comme lui ne savait pas nager !

- J'ai failli me noyer quand j'étais petit ! C'est un traumatisme Al' !

- Je te taquine, chéri. Toujours est-il que la rentrée est arrivée, et notre Septième année s'est déroulée comme dans un rêve. Scorpius était Capitaine, donc nous avons largement profité de ses appartements, de la salle de bain privée et tout le toutim… On a même essayé la salle des profs, tu te souviens ?

- … Bien sur que je m'en souviens ! Quoi de plus érotique que de faire l'amour sur la grande table centrale froide, et en s'efforçant de ne pas tacher le tapis doré…

- T'étais aussi partant que moi.

- Je le reconnais. Enfin…

- Nous avons passé nos ASPIC avec brio, et nous nous sommes installés dans le Londres moldu, dans un charmant petit quartier piéton. Et rapidement… »

_Anna était, comme promis, captivée. Elle se penchait sur son fauteuil, et sa plume à papote prenait tellement de notes qu'on ne voyait plus la pointe d'or bouger._

« Rapidement ?

- Rapidement, nous… Nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'on avait besoin de plus. »

_Un sourire en coin scotché sur les lèvres, Albus sortit sa baguette et prononça un contre-sort. En voyant ce qui était soudainement révélé, Anna ne trouva rien à redire._

« Nous avions besoin de quelque chose de concret. Et maintenant ça l'ait. »

_Aux doigts des deux hommes, deux anneaux d'or blanc brillaient de mille feux. Bien que la communauté sorcière reconnaisse et accepte entièrement l'homosexualité, le mariage ne venait d'entrer en vigueur que très récemment. Les deux anciens Serpentards avaient sûrement bénéficié d'une des toutes premières cérémonies._

« Vous avez eu raison d'ajouter cela, messieurs. Toutes mes plus sincères félicitations. »

_Complices, les deux époux se regardèrent une énième fois._

« Il y a plus encore. »

_Scorpius se leva une deuxième fois, sous le regard attendri d'Albus Potter-Malefoy._

« Mademoiselle Skeeter, savez-vous quelle est la chose la plus rare, dans le monde sorcier ?

- Eh bien… Euh… Oui, je sais mais… Enfin, je ne sais pas, non. »

_Tous les trois étaient maintenant debout. Subtilement, Albus effleura un endroit stratégique sur le corps de son mari. Anna n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

« J'ai dit que j'étais pleinement heureux avec Scorpius. Mais en fait c'est légèrement faux. »

_Il embrassa légèrement l'autre homme. La journaliste avait compris et souriait maintenant. Certaines allusions qui avaient auparavant fait sourire les deux invités et qu'elle n'avait pas compris prenaient maintenant tous leurs sens._

« Un oiseau ne peut pas voler sans ses ailes. Si j'avais perdu Scorpius, j'aurais perdu une aile, mais j'aurais simplement perdu mon équilibre. »

_Il posa sa main sur le ventre de son amour, qui souriait tendrement. Scorpius posa sa main sur celle de son époux, tandis qu'Anna attendait patiemment la suite._

« Mais si on m'avait enlevé notre enfant en plus de Scorpius, je me serais laissé mourir, comme un oiseau qui ne peut plus voler, et qui gît à terre. »

_Anna sut alors qu'elle était la chose la plus rare dans le monde sorcier. Elle était rare, car elle était quasiment unique. Et elle était en ce moment même en sécurité dans le ventre de Scorpius Drago Potter-Malefoy. _


	14. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

« Je ne veux pas écouter ! »

Scorpius soupira. Depuis la veille au soir, son mari ne cessait de changer d'avis, tournoyant nerveusement dans la maison, tel un oiseau en cage.

« Comme tu veux… »

Scorpius, lui, avait pris sa décision : il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde d'écouter le son de sa voix à la radio.

Allongé sur le canapé, il avait le poste à portée de main. Pour l'instant, la station diffusait du _wizard rock_, mais il savait que l'émission d'Anna Skeeter ne tarderait pas à commencer. Contrairement à Albus, il était détendu : il savait qu'il avait été parfait lors de cette interview. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Il pensait qu'Albus avait été très bon aussi. Il ne comprenait donc

pas l'inquiétude de celui-ci.

Après tout, c'était lui qui était enceint, non ? C'était lui qui aurait dû être paniqué, au bord de la crise de nerfs à l'idée de ne pas avoir parlé assez fort ou que sa langue ait fourché.

Scorpius ferma les yeux. La vision d'Albus faisant les cent pas avait tendance à le stresser. Et il ne voulait pas être stressé.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ?

- Je ne suis pas nerveux. »

Albus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les décroisa puis il porta sa main à sa bouche pour entreprendre de se ronger les ongles. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

« Juste un petit peu, avoua-t-il devant le regard suspicieux de Scorpius. J'ai peur des réactions que pourrait entraîner l'annonce de ta grossesse.

- Tu as peur que les gens soient jaloux ?

- Ouais, par exemple. Les grossesses masculines sont très rares, pleins de couples s'y essayent mais peu réussissent… En fait, ça ne tient qu'à la chance…

- Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance et alors ? Ce n'est pas de notre faute, quand même ?

- Non mais on pourrait imaginer que comme nous avons plus de moyens, ce serait l'argent qui nous aurait permis d'accomplir notre rêve. Les gens trouveraient ça injuste et ils auraient raison…

- Laisse tomber les gens, Al'. Oh, écoute, je crois que ça commence ! »

Effectivement, le jingle de l'émission d'Anna retentissait dans le salon.

« Par Merlin ! » s'écria Albus en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Scorpius sur le canapé, visiblement paniqué. Son mari se redressa pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans la position la plus confortable possible, prêts à écouter.

« C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas l'image, non ? fit remarquer Scorpius, d'un ton déçu, alors que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit. Les gens ne verront pas comme je suis beau…

- Ils te connaissent, Sco', rétorqua Albus. Tu es le joueur de Quidditch le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne.

- Ah ou… »

Mais il fut coupé par la voix d'Anna qui s'éleva du poste :

« Sorciers, sorcières, gobelins, elfes, lutins, centaures, géants, bonjour et bienvenue dans les « _Potins de Skeeter_ » !

Aujourd'hui, nous traiterons du mariage de Polly Breed, l'imbattable batteuse de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, avec Billius Hagrid, le fils de la célèbre directrice de Beauxbâtons, Mme Maxime, et l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid. Nous parlerons aussi de la rumeur concernant le nouvel équipement de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, des sous-entendus du Ministre sur la mise en place d'une télévision magique, de la nouvelle collection de robes de la Maison de Haute-Couture de Victoire Weasley et des fiançailles du Prince moldu d'Angleterre avec une sorcière, Ellis Hunter.

Mais nous allons commencer avec un document de grande importance ! Ouvrez grand vos oreilles car vous allez entendre, en exclusivité, une interview de…Mr Scorpius Drago Malefoy, le Poursuiveur le plus sexy dans toute l'histoire du Quidditch, et de l'amour de sa vie, Mr Albus Severus Potter, autre figure notoire puisqu'il est le fils de Harry Potter en personne ! …

- Et mes spectacles de vol, c'est pour les veracrasses ?

- Albus ! Tais-toi un peu !

… J'espère que, comme moi, vous vous régalerez des détails croustillants sur leur idylle, leurs passions et du récit complet de leur relation, de leur rencontre à aujourd'hui ! »

Tout en écoutant, Albus et Scorpius échangèrent de nombreux clins d'œil amusés.

Le jeune homme blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son de la voix d'Albus, qui sortait des enceintes :

« Quand j'étais enfant, mon père et mon oncle nous emmenait souvent voir des matchs de Quidditch, mon frère et moi.

Oh, nous étions vraiment petits, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 6 ans, et mon oncle… »

**FIN**


End file.
